The Great Escape: a Gorillaz fanfic
by Persephone Perez Pott
Summary: After some major conflict Noodle decides to leave the band and take 2D with her.
1. The Begining of Trouble

**The Great Escape**

a Gorillaz fanfic

The Beginning of Trouble

A/N: this story was inspired by the song The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls, i know it's not a Gorillaz song but i was thinking of 2D and Noodle before watching a lyrics video for the song and the story just came to me. I have actually written the last two chapters of this story and the first three chapters of the sequel first but I ain't publishing them yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz just this story, and I'm only gonna put a disclaimer on the first chapter of each story :P

After the shooting of the El Mañana video 2D rushed back to Kong Studios. When he got there he went to Noodle's room and found her standing there with a suit case. The shock, combined with relief, almost made him break down and cry but he managed to stay composed enough to speak.

"Noods, ur alyve! I woz worried sick 'bout yew!" he wailed as he fell to his knees. He tilted his head, noticing the bag at her feet, "Wot's wit th' suitcase lil love?"

"2D-san, I feel trapped here at Kong, and even though every one has been like family I cant stand being here any more!"

"Wot?"

"I'm leaving the band and I want you to come with me."

It was a month before the El Mañana shoot, the band couldn't agree on any thing, and everyone was getting on each others nerves, especially Murdoc, due to the fact that he was bossing every one around but they didn't want to obey him. The only two members of Gorillaz who weren't mad at each other were 2D and Noodle. Oh sure, they do get mad at each other some times but they usually forgive each other right away, which is why it doesn't count. Noodle is actually forgiven by everyone else in the band imediately too, partly because she's adorable, partly 'cause she's like a daughter/sister to them, and partly because they know she can kick their butts with one hand tied behind her back even if she had to fight all three of them at once! Murdoc was trying to plan what they were going to do in the video and 2D wanted to see what he was planning and if he might help.

"Oi, faceache, will yew stop hoverin' o'r my shoulder?" Murdoc shouted, "I can't bloody concentrate!"

"Sorry, I woz jus tryina 'elp!", 2D said innocently.

"Yew can 'elp by jumpin ina lake, an' lardo, yew need ta practice yer drummin' sum where else! I can't think wit all that banging!"

"You aint da boss of me! And stop pickin on 'D, wat he eva did to you?" said Russel defiantly.

"I AM th' boss o' yew! I'm th' leader of th' soddin' band!"

"No you aint, you just THINK you are!"

"GUYS!" Noodle interrupted, "Could you fight somewhere else? I'm trying to practice this riff for the song!"

"Yew little..." Murdoc was interrupted because Russel grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him up in the air.

"GUYS!" Noodle shouted, "Maybe we should all take a break to calm down and clear our heads, we've been working too hard lately."

"Baby-gurl is right," Russel relaxed and put Murdoc down, "ima be in my room fo' a bit."

After Russel left 2D and Noodle made their escape to the kitchen, leaving Murdoc to stew in his anger.

A/N:i'm new to writing anything, especially Gorillaz fanfics so i'd really apreciate any help and most opinions are welcome :)


	2. Things Are Not What They Apear

The Great Escape

Chapter 2

**A/N: everything between the quote marks are misspelled on purpose**

In the kitchen, Noodle grabbed a soda out the fridge before she sat down and waited for 2D to vent. 2D grabbed some chips before sitting beside her. "Wot are yew starin' at me for?" he asked, "S'not lyke I'm anyfing special ta look at."

"Stuart don't you **EVER** talk about yourself that way!" she scolded.

"Sowwie lil-love, jus' statin' th' truf." 2D sulked.

"_Sutoppu!_ It's not true! You are a beautiful man who has a lot to offer the world!" Noodle exclaimed, then blushed and turned her head away before continuing, "I was waiting for you to start talking about what happened in the studio earlier."

"Not much ta say, really," 2D stated, "Murdoc woz an arse an' alienated everyone, y' know, th' usual."

"*giggle* No 2D-san," Noodle explained, "I mean how you feel about it."

"I don't want ta talk 'bout it."

"But you must!" Noodle commanded with a worried look on her face, "Holding it in is not good for you 2D-san."

"Oh awlryte," 2D conceded, making Noodle's face light up, "but yew don't 'ave ta be awl 'appy 'bout it."

"Sorry 2D-san," Noodle said with an apologetic face, "I'm all ears."

"S'ok lil-love," he said reassuringly, "its jus' that twat Murdoc! 'E didn't 'ave ta chew me head off lyke that, I woz jus' tryin' ta be helpful!"

"Don't take it personally Stuart, that's just how he is," Noodle attempted to soothe him, "he treats everyone like that."

"Yea, but we're 'is mates," 2D sulked, "'e could try ta be civilized or sumfink."

"I know," Noodle said suddenly, "why don't we go to your room and watch a movie?"

"Which movie do yew want ta watch?" he asked.

"How about Dawn of The Dead?" she asked innocently, while secretly aware that he wouldn't refuse.

"Awl ryte!" he exclaimed as he dragged her to his room.

Meanwhile, Murdoc was still in the studio at Kong stewing in his anger.

"Bloody ingrates!" shouted Murdoc to no one in particular, "I made 'em wot they are and they dare ta talk back ta me! They'd be nothing without me!"

He started trashing the studio, not realizing what he was doing until it was too late. Luckily, his bass was unharmed and he only did minor damage to everything else.

"Shit, we only got two more months until the video and the studio is a soddin' mess!" he exclaimed, "I'd better call someone one to clean this up, but first a drink!"

Murdoc then grabbed some rum he had hidden behind the machinery for times like this.

"Those lot think they can push old Mudzy around?" Murdoc said while thinking about what happened earlier, "well I'll fix 'em good, just you wait!"

Murdoc quickly finished it and set about drinking another one that he pulled out from behind some old records. He then remembered about the studio, and went in search of the phone book, since he couldn't remember the number for their usual cleaning crew. After he made the call, he went to his Winnie, where he continued to drink until he passed out.

During this time, Russel had been outside fighting off some zombies who were trying to get inside through a broken window. He managed to fend them off, but it was tough for him since he was alone. All that hard work made him hungry, so he went to the kitchen to make himself a snack. When he got there, the room was empty, which meant there was no one around to try to steal his food. As Russel was assembling the ingredients to make a monster sub, he wondered where the others are and what are they doing.

"Baby-gurl and 'D prolly upstairs playin' a game or something," he thought to himself, "and Murdoc's prolly drinking his self to death!"

Russel continued putting together his sandwich, knowing that everything was right in his world.

Later that day, Noodle was in her own room doing her homework, but was thinking about what had happened earlier. She was especially thinking about what occurred while she was watching the movie with 2D. Normally she'd just watch the movie, listening to all the comments he made about it, but this time she was watching him and completely ignoring what was taking place on the screen. She couldn't help noticing that he seemed so at peace with the carnage, happy even, smiling in that cute way of his. Stuart was just too fascinating for her not to watch, what with his excitement and how his eyes light up at a particularly gruesome moment, and he is just so cute!

"Wait, what did I just say?" Noodle thought to herself, "Why am I thinking about Stuart-kun like this?"

Noodle is not sure why she is thinking about Stuart like that, and she can't explain how or what she feels, all she knows is that her face is turning pink and she doesn't like it. Noodle takes a break from her work to wash her face and get a snack in the kitchen. On her way to the kitchen, Noodle bumps into one of her band mates and falls down.

"Sowwie lil-luv, ahr yew awlryte?" 2D asked as he helped Noodle get up, "I didn' kno yew was aroun' th' corner."

"Th-that's ok 2D-san," said Noodle, whose face turned pink again, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I'm goin' ta th' kitchen," says 2D playfully, "yew want ta come wif meh?"

"I would, but you are going the wrong way Stuart-kun!" Noodle says with laughter.

"Sowwie, I get confused sometimes," Stuart replied, while blushing, "yew lead th' way."

Both of them then looked at each other for a moment, and then proceeded to the kitchen, completely unaware of the menacing figure lurking in the shadows.

**A/N: I know this chapter was short, and that I took an eternity to make it, but I had the most serious case of writer's block in the whole world, and then I started college, then I almost failed all my classes first semester, now I've failed most of my classes my second semester, and where I ended the chapter seems just right. I will try to get the next one up as soon as possible, but I am having more writer's block. And if you don't like reading so many dialogs, well too bad, 'cause I like writing dialog! :P**


End file.
